Stand by your side
by sasunata chan
Summary: Sasuke yang mencampakkan Hinata jatuh cinta kembali padanya, namun apa yang akan terjadi bila hinata ternyata menikah dengan kakaknya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Stand by your side**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**...  
**

Pernikahan bukanlah permainan tapi tempat untuk menampung dua hati. Bersatunya dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Oleh karena itulah aku benci pejodohan ini, aku tak mengenal perempuan itu mana mungkin dua orang yang tak kenal satu sama lain bisa mengikat tali _sacral_ ini. Namun nyatanya keluarga ku berbicara lain, aku di paksa pada pernikahan yang tak kuharapkan ini. Bukan tampa alasan aku menentang rencana itu tapi terlebih kerena aku sudah beristri, tepat sebelum rencana yang di usul oleh Tousan.

Akupun pernah bilang pada keluargaku bahwa aku sudah menikah namun tousan menyuruhku melupakannya,karena tousan tak pernah merestui pernikahanku, katanya keluarga kami tak setara. Gila ini benar-benar gila aku tak mungkin meninggalkan wanita yang selama ini kukasihi,

Tapi kenyataan pada akhirnya aku terpaksa juga, karena tousan mengancam akan menyakiti istri ku

….

Malam ini seharusnya aku bersama istri yang baru kunikahi seorang gadis yang katanya cantik, harus ku akui wajahnya memang sepertih putri namun bagi lelaki yang sudah menemukan tambatan hati sepertih ku tentu orang yang di di cintainyalah yang paling cantik,

Ya istri ku Hinata Hyuuga ...bukan, Uchiha Hinata namanya sekarang. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Hey baka, kenapa malah minum di sini. Seharusnya kan kau bersenang-senang dengan isrti mu" seseorang memecah kesunyian ketika aku menenguk untuk kesekian kali gelas berisi alcohol, aku mendelik kearahnya sebentar sebelum aku kembali meneguk sisa minuman yang masih berada dalam gelas ku.

kakak ku masih gencar menggoda ku namun tentu saja aku tak pernah meladeninya.

Entah berapa banyak alcohol yang masuk keperut ku malam ini aku tak bisa mengingatnya, yang pasti ketika aku bangun aku telah berada di rangjang bersama perempuan itu dalam keandaan…Eer... berbagi selimut aku tak sanggup bilang kalau kami tak berbusana.

_Itachi sialan.._ biasa-bisanya dia membawa ku pulang kesini dan kejadian pagi ini cukup membuat ku frustasi.

Namun wanita berambut indigo itu terus menunduk terkesan malu-malu ketika iya menyiapkan sarapan untuk ku, tapi aku tak mau peduli ini harus di selesaikan aku tak mau dia berharap lebih padaku.

"Tadi malam itu sebuah kesalahan," suara ku sepertih biasa dingin "Jangan berharap lebih… Aku sudah punya istri selain kau" Kulihat matanya terbelalak, kurasa dia sangat terkejut sekarang. Kuraih kemeja ku dan segera beranjak dari rumah neraka ini.

...

Hari-hari membosankan kujalani, Aku sebenarnya jijik dengan diriku sendiri karena tega menyakiti wanita yang kucintai dan wanita yang baru kunikahi, namun cinta ku pada istri ku yang pertama membuatku harus membuat ini.

Aku jarang pulang ketempat Hinata. Aku lebih memilih bersama istriku tapi entah tau dari mana Taousan mulai menyandarinya, akhirnya itu terjadi. Tousan hampir mencelakai istriku yang sekarang berbadan dua, ya sekarang istriku sedang hamil muda. Dan pada akhirnya membuat aku sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintai istriku.

Aku tak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa.

Aku berniat untuk mengakhiri semua ini, aku akan pergi dari kota ini dengan istriku dan menceraikan Hinata tekad ku sudah bulat.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, dalam waktu seminggu kita sudah bercerai" Ucarku mantab ketika aku ke _Apartemen_ Hinata dan menyeret koperku, Dia menunduk sepertinya dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"J-jangan pergi' suaranya terbata..hn.. entah apa yang dipikirkannya aku tak peduli terus menyeret koperku, "A-aku **h-hamil** Sasuke-kun" Aku tertohok tertegun sebentar, namun aku tak bisa goyah lagi kuhembuskan nafas perlahan

"Hn…Gugurkan" terus ku seret _koper_ku tak mau peduli bagaimana keadaannya, itu bukan urusan ku.

...

Tahun ini adalah tahun yang paling suram sepanjang hidup ku, bayangkan kehidupan ku morat- marik tak punya pekerjaan pasti. Jadi pengganguran dan hasil kerja serabutan yang tak memadai.

Aku tahu istri ku banyak menggeluh kehidupannya di sini tentu jauh berbeda dengan di Kanoha.

Rambut kuning panjangnya kian kusut karena jarang perawatan.

Ya…. Kami sudah empat tahun menghilang di Kanoha dan hidup di Suna yang serba pas-pasan, terlebih mungkin ia masih _syok_ karena beberapa tahun yang lalu kami kehilangan Bayi yang sangat di inginkan, dia keguguran.

Aku sempat berpikir mungkinkah ini karma karena aku pernah menyuruh Hinata untuk membunuh anakku sendiri, Ah akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkannya, merasa bersalah dan ingin minta maaf. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan sifatku

"Kau melamun lagi, Apa yang kau pikirkan sasuke-kun." Ah kelihatannya ia mencemaskan ku.

"Hn" Dia menatap heran kepadaku ya…ya aku tahu dia sudah lama mengenal ku. "Aku tak apa-apa Naruko tak usah cemas "Aku menatapnya lembut aku memang orang yang sulit untuk terseyum.

…..

"Kesana ya ya kesana…**HEY TUA BANGKA SUDAH KUBILANG TARUH KESANA**" Suara bentakan dan hirup pikuk memang sering terjadi di sini, sebenarnya aku paling benci tempat berisik sepertih ini, tapi apa boleh buat aku sedang kerja di sini sebagai kuli bangunan ya benar kalian tak salah baca, kenapa, apa seorang Uchiha tak boleh bekerja begini?

Cukup melelahkan memang, kerja berat tapi gajinya sedikit. Namun ini juga untuk kehidupanku dan istri ku tentunya.

"_Tadaima._" sapaku ketika sampai di rumah

"_Okaeri_" entah kenapa suaranya riang sekali "Aku sudah siapkan makanan Sasuke-kun, mau mandi dulu? atau mau makan?" Masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku merasa heran di buatnya.

"Hn, ada apa?" Kelihatannya dia menyadari, terbukti dengan hilang senyum lima jarinya tersebut. "Tadi, Ibu mu datang lagi kesini, " jeda sejenak aku tak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkannya, tapi kelihatannya serius.

"Dia meminta mu pulang, katanya dia merindukanmu." Aku tak mau merespon yang begini, bosan, bukan sekali dua kali ibu datang dan meminta ku untuk pulang, semenjak iya mengetahui keberadaan kami.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau bukan Ayah…"

"Ayah. Juga menginginkan kau pulang Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Aku segera beranjak, bosan mendegar ocehanya "Aku bosan berada di sini Sasuke, apa kau tau kalau aku cukup menderita disini, aku ingin pulang, aku ingin kehidupan yang sepertih dulu lagi." matanya berkaca-kaca dan setitik air mata turun di pipinya, aku memang tak sanggup melihatnya menagis sepertih ini, aku memeluknya erat berusaha meringankan bebannya, "Kalau memang itu keinginan mu kita akan pulang naru, " ku usap rambutnya perlahan "jangan menangis."

Pada akhirnya kami pun pulang ke Kanoha, ibu dan Itachi menunggu di halaman rumah, ketika kami memasuki halaman ibu berlari dan menabruk ku, kurasakan bahunya bergetar tak dapat ku pungkiri aku juga sangat merindukanya.

"Kau kembali anakku…kau kembali" Ibu ku menangis dalam pelukanku

"Ya…Aku kembali Kaasan."

"Akhirnya** domba** yang sesat kembali menemukan jalan buat pulang ya?" Itachi sialan bukannya menyambut adiknya yang baru pulang tapi malah mengejeknya.

"Hn" aku tak mau melandeninya.

Sialan dia malah senyum- senyum tak berguna sepertih itu, "Ayo kita masuk Sasu-kun.

Aku begitu merindukan rumah ini, rasanya begitu menlegakan dapat kembali kesini, memang benar kata orang rumah kitalah yang terbaik.

Tiba-tiba dari arah dapur, dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan kejar-kejaran kearah kami. Salah satu dari mareka berteriak.

"Baachan…! Hideki mengoda ku lagi!." Seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata onix berlari kearah Kansan ku dan memeluknya.

Wah apakah baka aniki sekarang punya seorang anak perempuan? kayaknya Itachi dan kakak ipar ku Konan berhasil menwujudkan keinginan ibu, aku ikut senang dengan hal ini.

"Sasuke-kun aku ke kamar dulu ya." Kayaknya Naru keletihan setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang

"Hn " Naru segera naik ke kamar ku yang berada di lantai atas, rupanya dia masih mengingatnya.

"**KAASAN **" Anak perempuan itu lagi-lagi berteriak, ah akhirnya kak Konan kembali, aku berbalik arah dan melihat kearah pintu, bertapa terkejutnya aku "H-hinata " desis ku

.…

"H-hinata." Desis ku, aku benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Apa yang terjadi selama aku tak ada, mengapa Itachi, Hinata jadi sepertih ini.

"Kau sudah pulang Nata-chan," Itachi menyambutnya.? Aku benar-benar tak percaya, benarkah yang terlihat di mataku, "Ah nanti kujelaskan Sasuke, istirahatlah dahulu." Aniki terseyum kearah ku begitu juga dengan wanita itu.

…

Aku melihatnya dimeja makan, mondar-mandir menyiapkan makan malam bersama Ibuku.

Wajah teduhnya, dan cantik..ah… Apa yang kupikirkan?... Aku sempat berpikir apa dia tidak benci padaku, raut mukanya biasa saja,beda dengan Naruko yang duduk di sebelah ku dia sangat terkejut tadi, begitu mengetahui mantan istriku sekarang jadi kakak iparnya. Makan malam akhirnya berubah kaku kerena Ayah masih mendiamkan ku dia juga nggak bertanya apapun padaku, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Aku tak mau ambil pusing kubiarkan begitu saja.

"Hei, Aniki tadi kau bilang ingin cerita sesuatu padaku kan? " Aku langsung mendesaknya ketika aku dan itachi sudah duduk diruang tamu, Naruko sudah istirahat dan istri barunya ..maksudku Hinata menidurkan anak-anak mareka.

"Ya… kau pasti terkejut bukan? " Itachi tersenyum kearah ku

"Bagaimana kalian bisa begitu,? Apa Tousan dan Kaasan memaksa mu?"

"Begitulah."

Aku merasa kasihan dengan itachi. Aku tau dia sangat mencintai konan dengan sepenuh hati.

Lagi-lagi perempuan itu membawa masalah dalam kehidupan kami.

"Pasti sangat menyebalkan…Ya kan aniki?" Aku menepuk bahunya ikut prihatin dengan hidupnya.

Itachi menegok ke arah ku dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum perasaan ku tak enak.

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi rasa itu berubah menjadi kasihan. Dan lambat-laun akhirnya jadi cinta yang mendalam." Itachi serius, dia berkata dengan mantab. Aku tahu saat kakak ku sedang bercanda ataupun tidak.

Tapi tadi ada perasaan yang bergelora di setiap kata-katanya.

"Maksudnya?" aku ingin memastikan kata-katanya.

"Hanya butuh waktu satu bulan sasuke. Satu bulan bagi Nata-chan buat mengantikan konan di hati ku. Dan sekarang aku begitu sangat mencintainya." Sebenarnya aku sangat terkejut dengan peryataannya tersebut namun raut muka ku segera ku buat datar sepertih biasa.

Tak ingin Itachi tahu, ada rasa aneh di setiap tatapan mataku.

"Aku akan jujur padamu, Sasuke. Sebenarnya Himawari adalah anak mu," jeda sejenak, sepertih perkiraan ku Himawari gadis yang berlari kemarin adalah anakku, aku takkan terkejut kali ini, aku sedikit menghembus nafas ku yang entah kenapa terasa sesak.

" Tapi aku tak ingin kamu mengakuinya. Biarkan saja aku yang jadi Tousannya." Dia menhela nafas. "Lagian kau dan Nata sudah nggak ada hubunganya."

Itachi beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar anak-anak, dia. Perempuan itu tersenyum kearah ku, ada perasaan tak rela dalam diriku.

...

Peluh bercucuran dari pelipis ku. Ada rasa hangat di bawah pinggang ku dan rasa puas yang selama ini tak pernah ku dapatkan.

Di bawah ku ada Hinata yang tak menggenakan apapun.

Dia mendesah menggundang ku untuk terus menjamah tubuhnya, sesaat pemikiran ku hilang aku lupa pada naruko dan itachi rasanya dunia hanya milik ku sendiri.

"Itachi-kun."

Tunggu, tadi dia memdesakkan nama siapa, Itachi?

Kok bisa, perlahan-lahan ku buka mata. Di depan ku ada Itachi dan Hinata di atas ranjang berselimut dan saling mendesah tak jelas.

Aniki menengok kearah ku terseyum menremehkan**.**

**_Tidak… ini tidak mungkin._**

"Hos..hos." Ah…ternyata hanya mimpi, "kenapa sasu-kun" naruko sangat menhawatirkan ku tapi aku malah memimpikan wanita lain.

Entah kenapa perasaan ku akhir-akhir ini, ketika melihat Himawari dan Hinata terasa lebih hangat.

Kepala ku terasa pusing, mimpi itu membuat ku tak bisa tidur nyenyak akhir-akhir ini. Menggabai rasa pusing di kepalaku, aku beranjak ke dapur.

"Hideki sudah baikan? " terdengar suara perempuan itu di telinga ku begitu lembut rasanya .

Dia menoleh sedikit kearahku, cahaya bulan yang menerobos jendela menerpa tubuhnya. Membuat gaun tidur yang digunakan Hinata tampak tansparan. Aku jadi ingat sama mimpi ku, ah rasanya ada yang berdiri

"Oh ternyata sasu-kun, apa kau haus?" dia menoleh kearah ku tersenyum lembut membuatku bergetar.

"Mengapa kau di dapur?" Suara ku kubuat sedatar mungking, aku tak ingin dia tahu bahwah ada sisi liarku yang ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum ramah pada ku.

"Hideki perutnya tidak enak, aku hanya mau membuat obat untuknya." Ah… karena inikah anikiku jatuh cinta padanya, ia terlalu baik hati, padahal anak itu bukanlah darah dagingnya sendiri.

"oh." Aku tak boleh lama-lama di dekatnya, bisa-bisa aku tidak sanggup bertahan.

Mengabaikan rasa hausku aku segera berbalik arah.

"lho, sasuke-kun bukanya tadi mau kedapur?" Aku mengabaikannya ada yang harus segera ku keluarkan.

Samar-samar masih bisa kudengar suara keponakanku. "maaf Kansan, aku jadi merepotkan mu." "tidak apa-apa hideki-kun." Sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat, ku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada mantan istriku.

Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur. Aku terus berpikir bahwa ini tak mungkin, aku masih memiliki naruko dan Hinata sekarang adalah istri dari kakak ku. Tapi apa perasaan mengebu-gebu ini? saat berada dekat dengannya, dan rasa aneh ketika dia ada di dekat kakak ku.

Banyak keputusan yang ku ambil semalaman, aku tak bisa membiarnya, Himawari anakku aku tak mungkin bisa memgabaikannya, dan tak sanggup kalau dia harus menyebutku Jiisan.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk merebut mareka kembali. Aku juga tak peduli kalau ini akan menyakiti Naruko maupun Itachi.

Hari ini. Adalah hari besar bagiku tadi pagi setelah sarapan tousan kembali menaruh kepercayaan padaku dengan memimpin salah satu anak perusaahan uchiha. Ya.. walaupun dia tidak berkata apa-apa aku tau dia sudah memaafkan ku. Ibulah yang terlihat sangat senang dengan berita ini.

Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil pribadiku,tentu saja aku juga memiliki mobil. Naruko disebelahku katanya dia ingin sekali ke salon, karena sudah dua tahun dia merindukan perawatan seluruh tubuhnya. Aku tak mau ambil pusing masalah beginian, aku hanya mengantarnya, jangan suruh aku menunggu ditempat aneh sepertih itu.

Didepan ku ada Hinata yang berdiri di samping mobil Itachi, kelihatanya Itachi tak bisa mengantar Hinata, ya tempat mengajar hinata yang baru ku tahu adalah guru taman kanak-kanak disebuah yayasan, berbeda jalur dengan Itachi.

Hari ini aniki sangat sibuk, jadi mungkin dia nggak sempat mengantar Hinata, aku lihat raut mukanya yang agak bersalah dan Hinata hanya terseyum dan berkali-kali bilang tak apa-apa.

_Berangkali ini kesempatan ku_, aku menyeringai.

"ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Naruko memandang heran kearah ku. Tentu saja dia tak boleh tahu isi hati ku. "tak apa."

"aku rasa kita harus mengantar kakak ipar ku, tak apa kan?" aku tak menoleh ke arahnya. Mataku terus tertuju pada Hinata dan mobil Itachi yang sudah meninggalkan pekaragan. Ada jeda sejenak "ah tidak apa, kasihan juga Hinata.' Kelihatan istriku tak menaruh curiga.

Akhirnya Hinata mau juga di antar oleh kami ya setelah di bujuk oleh Naruko tentunya. Aku?, tentu aku pasang wajah datar. Padahal hatiku sangat senang.

Aku tentu saja mengantar naruko terlebih dahulu agar ada lebih banyak waktu berdua dengan Hinata, kelihatanya Ia sedikit canggung ketika aku menyuruhnya pindah kedepan. Aku bilang padanya aku tak ingin kelihatan sepertih supirnya, walaupun itu tak mungking mana ada supir yang sekeren aku. Yang akhirnya membuat Hinata terpaksa pindah kedepan.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku maupun dia tak berbicara, tapi aku suka keheninggan ini. Detak jantungku yang menggila ketika ia memainkan jari-jarinya yang sedang gugup. Tentu saja dia gugup dia berada di dekat mantan suaminya yang tidak berbica apa-apa padanya, kelihatan dia ingin menghilangkan kecanggugan ini namun dia tidak tau mau bilang apa? Terbukti dengan terbuka dan menutup mulutnya lucu sekali, dan…seksi. Ingin sekali aku melumat bibirnya hingga dia tak bisa bernafas untuk sekian detik.

Namun segera kutepis perasaan itu.

Akhirnya sampai juga, di yayasan taman kanak-kanak itu, walaupun aku sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa berada di dekatnya lagi, tapi dia Nampak lega. Mungkin karena dia menahan kegugupanya tadi.

Aku menyeringai, ini baru awalnya.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Stand by your side**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**00.30 am**

"Ah…Ita. eum."

Tak kubiarkan dia menyebut namanya, langsung kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Jangan salahkan aku, dengan apa yang sedang kuperbuat saat ini, salahkan saja kesempatan yang ada. Benar kata orang-orang bijak, kejahatan timbul karena adanya ..ha

_Kau takkan lolos kali ini Hinata._

**19.30 am**

Itachi nampak sangat sibuk dia akan lembur malam ini. Tadi ada telpon dari kantornya menyuruh dia secepatnya kembali ke kantor. Mukanya gusar tapi aku senang. Setidaknya malam ini dia tidak akan bersama dengan Hinata. Aku sendiri juga tak luput dari tugas kantor yang menumpuk namun aku paksakan untuk menyelesaikan dirumah, tujuanku Cuma satu sesering mungkin dapat melihat Hinata.

Malam ini dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan hanya memakai kaos kebesaran yang biasa, tapi entah kenapa di mataku dia nampak menawan.

Kami sekeluarga sudah memenuhi ruang makan tentu tampa Itachi, aku cukup gembira saat ini.

Seandainya Naruko pun tak ada, maka mungkin malam ini jadi lebih special bagiku. Ah… _apa yang kupikirkan._

"Sasuke-kun." Ibu memanggil ku saat makan malam berakhir dan kami sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. "Besok, apa kamu bisa datang kesekolah Himawari?" ibu melihat kearahku sedikit berharap, _apa ini? Apa ibu mendukungku...beranikah aku perpikir begitu._ Tapi sebelum aku menjawab Hinata lebih dulu menyela "T-tapi kaan-san, Ita-kun sudah berjanji pada Hima…"

"Bisa!"

"Eh" Terkejut heh, aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Hinata. Biarkan Sasuke yang datang pada pertemuan orang tua, Itachi sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Entah apa perasaan ini saat ayah mengeluarkan suaranya dan menwujudkan mimpiku, "B-baik, otousan." Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku mungkin besok adalah hari keberuntugan ku, siapa sangka aku dapat dengan mudah dapat berinteraksi dengan darah daging ku sendiri tampa adanya Itachi.

"Tak apa Hinata, kalo Itachi-nii sedang sibuk. Kau boleh mengandalkan **suamiku** kok" aku nggak terlalu suka ketika Naruko juga ikut menyeruakan suaranya, tampa persetujuannya aku pun akan tetap pergi kesekolah Himawari. Dia anakku sendiri, memangnya aku akan melewatkan momen ini.

...

Ketika seluruh penghuni Uchiha istirahat. Aku menemukan diriku di depan kamar Itachi, setidaknya sebelum tidur aku ingin melihat wajah Hinata begitu pikirku sebelumnya namun siapa sangka, malam ini akan jadi malam yang menggairahkan bagiku. Dan aku menyeringai ketika tau pintu kamarnya tidak di kunci dari dalam, _teledor sekali kau Hinata_.

Kamar itu remang-remang karena sedikit penerangan, satu-satunya cahaya Cuma ada bohlam lampu didekat pembaringannya. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mendekat padanya, tidurnya terlentang dengan tangan sebelah kiri berada di dahinya sedikit menyingkap piyama yang dipakainya memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata. Padahal dia sudah punya satu puteri. Ah..sesuatu bergejolak dalam perutku.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, sesekali dia mengigit bibir penuhnya. Membuat aku tak tahan ingin melumatnya, tampa sadar aku malah menghapus jarak diantara kami dan kulumat bibir ranum itu rasanya manis, dia sedikit mengeliat tak nyaman mungkin karena pasokan udara yang kuhalangi masuk, aku hanya memberinya waktu beberapa detik sebelum kembali menciumnya, tangan ku bergeria di dalam piyamanya ketika menemukan tempat sensitifnya kubelai melingkar arah dadanya, dia mengeram. Aku tak membuang kesempatan untuk memasuki mulutnya dengan lidahku, kusapu diding atas dan giginya

"Eum… Ita?" sialan! _yang sedang menciumi mu ini adalah Sasuke, Hinata. kenapa malah dia yang kau panggil?_ Langsung kubungkam bibirnya lagi aku tak ingin mendengar Aniki disebut ketika diriku bersamanya apalagi saat aku mencumbunya. Bibirku kemudian menyusuri daerah rahangnya perlahan menuju lehernya dan tangan ku sudah menbuka beberapa kancing piyamanya. Namun tampa kusadari matanya perlahan terbuka, tapi dengan cepat aku tutup matanya menggunakan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku sudah menangkup dadanya yang cukup besar, aku sedikit terpana dengan ukurannya.

Dulu aku mungkin tidak terlalu memperhatikan tubuhnya sedatail ini, waktu itu aku sedang mabuk, dan tak ingat apa-apa. Sungguh beruntung si Aniki itu, _dan saat ini adalah keberuntungan untuk aku_. Aku menyeringai memikirkannya.

"Eum I-ita-kun, kau sudah pulang? B-bukankah tadi ah..k-kau bilang banyak kerjaan di kantor?" dia susah payah mengeluakan suaranya. aku menghembuskan napas hangatku di telinganya, aku merasa bahunya bergetar mungkin menahan hasrat aku kembali menyeringai. _kena kau Hinata_.

"Ita-kun?" Hinata memengang tangan kiriku yang masih menutup matanya, kelihatanya dia ingin aku memindahkan tangan ku, tapi tak semudah itu. Aku menekan kuat dadanya dan memutar dengan arah berlawanan dia menjerit tertahan, hn aku tau ini tempat tersensitif mu Hinata. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan seiring dengan napasku yang tak kalah sama dengannya. Sungguh aku tak tahan.

Bagian bawah pingganku menegang dengan sempurna, ingin cepat-cepat di bebaskan.

Jari-jariku masih bertahan di atas payudaranya, mengencet sekali-kali kuputar-putar putingnya yang sudah menenggang, mulutku perlahan turun kearah dadanya sedangkan tangan kanan mulai menyusuri bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutupi celana dalam berwarna biru kesukaanku.

"I-i-ta…oh..tuhan, eum" putingnya sudah sempurna didalam mulutku.

Kuhisap dadanya dengan perlahan, dia mengeram tertahan,saat jari-jari tanganku sudah mulai menurunkan celana piyamanya, tak lama aku mendengar suara kaki menaiki tangga. _Sialan kenapa Itachi pulang? menggangu acara ku saja_aku mendesis tak lera melepas kesempatan ini begitu saja, namun apa boleh buat aku tak ingin ketahuan secepat ini.

"Ita?" aku berdiri berusaha mengapai sebuah dasi yang terletak tak jauh dari pembaringan langsung kulilit disekitar matanya. "Ita-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" kurasa dia kebinggungan, tak ada waktu menanggapinya langsung saja aku berdiri di belakang pintu masuk. Agar Itachi tak melihat ku dan berhasil, ketika Itachi lenggah aku langsung kabur dari kamarnya. Tapi dibalik pintu masih bisa kudengar kata-kata Hinata yang kebigungan.

"Ita-kun. k-kau baru pulang?" "Ada apa, nata-chan?" suara Itachi terkesan jahil dan aku benci mendengarnya. Namun setelah itu darah ku mendidih dan aku mengepal tangan ku erat-erat mendengar perkataan selanjutnya. "Kau ingin bercinta, denganku?" _**sialan kau itachi**_.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan menutup pintu kamar agak keras. kurasa aku membangunkan seseorang. "Kau dari mana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" Aku malas menjawab, namun Naruko terkikik dan menunjuk kearah celanaku. "Apa perlu aku bantu?" dia menggerling nakal kearah ku.

"Tak usah. Aku hanya menahan kencing saja" entah kenapa aku tak ingin melakukanya dengan Naruko, aku lebih memilih mengeluarkan hasratku di kamar mandi. dan aku masih bisa kulihat wajah bingungnya.

Aku merasa diriku sedikit ketus pada Naruko akhir-akhir ini, mungkin aku jahat namun isi kepala ku hanya berkisar tentang Himawari dan Hinata saja, dan baru ku sadari dunia ku hanya berputar di sekitar mareka. Sungguh ini ketelaluan.

...

Aku sekarang berada di sekolah Himawari dan Hideki, menghadiri pertemuan wali murib. Siapa sangka di sana kami, aku dan Naruko bertemu dengan mantan kakak iparku. Konan

Pertemuan singkat yang membahas tentang prestasi-prestasi yang Himawari dapatkan membuatku sangat bangga, tentu saja dia seorang Uchiha.

Setelah itu aku Naruko, Konan sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu di sebuah restoran, katanya sih Naruko ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Konan.

"Ayah memaksa aku, dan Itachi untuk berpisah..hik..dan..hik..memaksa Itachi menikah dengan wanita itu." Konan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan isak tangis yang menyayat hati Naruko, tapi tidak untuk ku aku tak begitu tertarik dengan kisah dramatis tersebut.

"Tenanglah kak, entah kenapa aku juga tak suka sama perempuan itu, dia sepertih pencuri yang suka mengambil punya orang, dulu Sasuke sekarang Itachi." Aku tak komentar kali ini, tapi aku juga tak suka wanitaku di jelekkan.

"Aku masih mencintai Itachi…dan masih ingin bersamanya" mantan kakak iparku ternyata masih berharap. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu kakak. Benarkan Sasuke?" hei kenapa panahnya kearahku. Tapi…tunggu dulu, ini akan memudahkan jalanku.

Aku menyeringai dan mengangguk.

Konan dan Naruko membawa Hideki untuk jalan-jalan katanya kesempatan ini jarang ada. Otomatis Himawari sekarang bersamaku aku cukup merasa bahagia.

"Ji-san, kita akan kemana?" Himawari yang berada di sampingku kayaknya agak bingun ketika mobilku ku ini tak mengarah ke jalan rumah, aku cuma terseyum sedikit. 'Ji-san mirip outo-san kalau sudah begini." dia mengembungkan pipinya ah manis sekali sama sepertih ibunya, tapi aku agak jengkel juga ketika dia memenggilku ji-san, _hei dia anakku, kenapa malah aku yang jadi pamannya?._

"Panggil aku. Outo-san." Dia memandangku heran "Kenapa, aku harus memanggil begitu?" aku diam. Terus melajukan mobilku hingga sampai di sebuah taman bermain. "wow" dia berguman kagum.

"Kau suka?" dia tak merespon namun wajahnya menampakkan kegembiraan dan langsung lari meninggalkankan ku.

"Outo-san jarang membawa kami kesini." Himawari berguman lirih namun masih bisa tertangkap indra pendengarku."Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawa mu kemari setiap hari." Dia memalingkan wajahnya padaku. "kenapa aku harus memanggil ji-san sepertih itu?

Rupanya dia masih mengingat perkataanku sebelumnya, sungguh benar-benar Uchiha.

"Kalau kau mau." Dia memandangku heran tapi tak bertanya lagi. "aku bosan…ayo kita pulang."

...

T-terimakasih sudah mau datang kesekolah Himawari, Sasuke-kun." Itu yang dia katakan waktu aku sudah sampai dirumah.

"Hn" jawab aku seadanya

"S-sakuke-kun, se-semalam kau dimana?" sudut bibir ku naik, aku menyeringai. "Kenapa?".

"B-bukan maksud ku i-ingin tau". Dia gugup luar biasa, siapa suruh bertanya. Aku tertawa dalam hati. "Jadi, dimana?" sengaja kupandangi dia lama dan aku menangkap wajahnya yang kian gelisah, sehingga kaos oblongnyalah yang jadi sasaran remasan tangannya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dikamar istriku." aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Ah m-maaf"

"…"

"…"

"A-aku permisi" dia langsung kabur dari hadapanku. Sungguh aku ingin tertawa sekarang.

_Sebentar lagi hinata, sebentar lagi kau akan kembali padaku._

.

TBC

**Terimakasih sebelumnya kepada: IndigOnyx. Mizuhashi Yumi. Guest 1. Mitsuki ota no login. Aori yuu. Gece. Jump-an. Guest 2. Guest 3. . dreamer ladies. Hime no rika. Iianita. Lol. Narusaku venus. KumbangBimbang. **. maaf bila ada kesalahan nama, dan maaf juga ficku ini belum berkembang. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha.


End file.
